Konoha Love Chronicles: Freshmen Year
by StubbornNara
Summary: After two years apart, they all finally reunited and are classmates again. This time, a thing that will cause they're friendship apart, a thing that will complicate and ruin things, a thing that will cause them pain, a thing that will never be right. A thing called love. (NaruHina SasuSaku KibaTen ShikaTema GaaIno (Slight ShikaIno))


Chapter 1

_"I mean, dumping a guy like that. When he worked so hard to get you. To earn your love, heh. And the guy was an idiot for falling like that." - Kiba_

* * *

Naruto was siting on his seat, bored, as the class started. Their homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino, was checking if everyone's in class.

"Neji Hyuga,"

"Here."

"Kiba Inuzuka,"

"Here,"

"Shikamaru Nara,"

"Here,"

Because of ennui (although the class is not really _yet_ starting), he talked to Sasuke, who was sitting beside him.

"Hey Sasuke," he called, keeping his voice down so their sensei won't hear.

"What?" Sasuke turned to him.

"What do you think about me asking Sakura out?" Naruto asked, wanting to know his bestfriend's opinion.

Sasuke knew how Naruto likes Sakura, for a long time now actually. They kept it as a secret, he's known about this since third grade. They were resting by a tree, watching their friends play tag when he told him. Sasuke never told anyone. And now, he's asking for his opinion about asking Sakura out, the girl that Naruto only had eyes for.

Why not?

Sasuke took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it as he rested his arms on his desk, still facing him. "I don't see any harm in that. Go for it, if you're really that confident." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but what do you think she'll say? What if she hates me forever?" Naruto asked again, leaning closer to him. Sasuke can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well...I really don't know. The three of us always was stuck together, specially back on middle school. You two seems to always fight, and tease each other, up until now. I don't think she'll just reject you without thinking, let alone hate you for it. And she doesn't seem to like anyone right now, here's your chance."

Naruto thought about for a minute. He's right, they've known each other, since they were kids, and everytime, they're getting closer and closer to each other. He knew Sakura won't hurt him like that, even when they fight countless times, she'll _never _hate him. Maybe he has a chance.

Suddenly his eyes lightened up, like he just woken up from a dream. He turned to Sasuke. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks." He smiled.

"Sure." he smiled back. They were interrupted by their sensei's clearing of throat.

"I said, Sasuke Uchiha, is Sasuke Uchiha in this class?" Iruka asked, glaring at the two.

"Yes, sensei." Sasuke answered obediently, sitting up straight.

"Good, Naruto Uzumaki," he continued, looking directly to Naruto.

"Here," Naruto sighed, half smiling.

**xxXXxx**

"I'll see you again tomorrow. Class dismissed." Iruka said his final word just in time for the bell to ring.

Everyone went out of the classroom, each going to their own classes. Sakura went straight to her locker.

She sighed. First day of school. She still can't believe that she's now a freshman. She saw everyone of her childhood friends again. It's amazing how everyone changed in their own way. Time really does fly so fast. They were all going to hang out by Naruto's house after school, she almost forgot. She's gonna have to call her mom and let her know.

She closed the door to her locker and was about to go, when a certain blonde boy popped out of nowhere, making her jump. Was he standing there the whole time?

"Gosh Naruto, you scared me." she gasped, her hands on her chest. But after a moment, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering," he started, looking away, and scratching his left ear.

_He's scratching his ear, he's nervous. What's up? Am I gonna get mad at what's he about to say?_

Sakura crossed her arms, waiting patiently. This just made Naruto more _nervous_.

"I was wondering, maybe you wanna...go out somewhere, this Saturday." he managed ro say without stuttering.

At first, Sakura thought he's done something really bad, or something that involves her (which is equal to the term 'really bad'), but no. He was just asking her to go out somewhere with him this Saturday. It's not really bad.

Wait.

She pondered everything he just said in her head. Then it clicked.

"Are you, asking me out on a date?" She asked, slowly.

"Umm. Yeah." he replied, finally looking at her.

She tried to see if this was a joke. But when she met his gaze, it's no laughing matter. He was _serious._

After a minute, she asked again, "Why?"

"B-because.." this time, Naruto stuttered. _Because I like you._ He wanted to say. But he don't think he's ready yet.

"Well, you know...w-will you go with me or not?" he asked, turning back to his question and ignoring the one she gave him. She looked away.

Sakura thought this for awhile. Naruto was asking her out. This was totally unexpected. She treated him like a, like...a _brother_. How is she suppose to go on a _date_ with her _brother_? But even so, she can't turn him down, that'll make him upset, that's the least thing she wanted to do. She groaned inside, this guy, he is so, so unpredictable. Does this mean he _likes _her? No, she can't just jump into conclusions. It's just a date. A date. One date. But that can also means he likes her, right? Ughh.

But still, the one that she really wanna go out with, is...Sasuke. Sauke Uchiha. One of her closest friends, guy bestfriend, like Naruto. She likes Sasuke, ever since they were kids. She never told him, only Ino, Hinata, and Tenten know. She never told Naruto, 'cause he's not someone you can trust with when it comes to those kinds of secrets. And now, she still likes the boy, and he has no idea, and now, his _bestfriend_ was the one asking her out on a date.

"Sakura? You there?" Naruto interrupted her on her train of thoughts, waving a hand to her face.

"Y-yeah," she responded, still surprised about the sudden invitation.

"Is it, really that bad?" Naruto asked, a bit upset.

Is it really bad? No, no it's not. He was just asking for one date. What's so bad with that?

"No, it's not bad. Fine, one date. This Saturday." she finally decided, looking at him.

"O-okay then, I'll see you. Later. I'll see you later, as well." He was so shocked. He can't believe she agreed. He did it. He _did _it._  
_

"Bye," He gave her a flashed smile and started walking to his class, he waved at her. She weakly waved back. When he was out of sight, she turned her heel to go, but someone was blocking the way. Sasuke.

"Oh. It's you, hey." she greeted with a smile.

He smiled back, "That was some _talk _you had there, care to tell me what it was?" he asked, leaning against her locker.

Should she tell him? It's not like it's a secret or something. Sooner or later, he's gonna find it out anyway.

"Oh, that? Naruto just, asked me out on a date. No big deal." she said, as she tried to sound casual.

"He did huh? And you're okay with it?" He asked again, still smiling. Why was he happy about this? He's not even surprised. Does he know about it already?

"Yes, I'm fine with it. It's only Naruto," she gave a light chuckle. To be honest, it was making her nervous.

"That's great, you're giving him a chance," he crossed his arms. _I wanted it to be you._ she inwardly said.

"Yeah, well it's just a date. One date," she stated, looking at the ground. Sasuke saw the worried expression on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"It's fine. Like you said, it's just Naruto. You'll definitely have a great time," he reassured.

"Okay then, I have go," his hand fell back to his side. She nodded at him and he walked away, going to his class.

"I hope you're right," she muttered.

**xxXXxx**

Hinata sat on her chair comfortable, well not that comfortable. She didn't know she shared the same Math class with Naruto. And guess what? He's sitting right beside her. Every minute, she would steal a glance, he looked really bored though.

"All right, turn your books to page 9, do the seat-work. Begin," their, sensei, Kakashi Hatake instructed.

She did what they were told and opened her book, she started answering the questions. Math doesn't really bother her. It's actually easy. She's almost finished, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Naruto.

"Hey, um, c-can you help me out?" He awkwardly asked. Hinata's heart leaped in joy, and she felt her stomach do flips.

"I really have no idea about any of this." He begged. Maybe he would have a clue if he listened to what Kakashi was saying. She agreed and helped him anyway.

She explained in a way he would understand, he was starting to get it, a little. But he answered most of the questions right. Hinata was really happy, she gets to spend time with Naruto for an hour, and this would be everyday. They'll be closer to each other, like she always wanted.

Unfortunately, the class ended.

"Don't forget to do your homework," Kakashi reminded, as the whole class started getting out of class.

"Yes! Lunchtime!" Naruto cheered throwing his fists in the air. He is so happy today. Well, he's always happy, but there' something _different _on his smile.

"Wow N-naruto, you're so happy today." Hinata commented.

"Yeah, I am. And you know why?" he put his hands behind his head, walking with her on their way to the cafeteria.

"W-why?" She stuttered, curious.

"Sakura agreed to go out on a date with me, on Saturday!" He beamed at her, showing his fox grin.

"O-oh. I didn't know you l-like Sakura," she really had no idea. He was usually just a hyper, easy-going kinda guy, who's always trying to make everyone happy around him. Like everyone in his life was important. She didn't know that there was someone _special_ to him.

"Hehe, well, I've liked her since our elementary days actually," he confessed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well, I-I'm happy for you," she intertwined her hands together in front of her.

She's happy that he's happy, but a part of her was hurt, sad that he already found someone. She wished, hoped that maybe someday he'll _like _her. She always looked up to him, idolized him for his positiveness and protectiveness. The way he cared for everyone and help them whenever he can. She started to like him, and now, she still do.

But he has someone else in mind. And it's her friend, Sakura.

She looked at him. He's still smiling, and thinking. Probably about Sakura. She looked away.

"Oh, hey Hinata, can I ask you a favor?" he suddenly asked.

"W-what is it?" she stuttered. Of course she's gonna say yes, again, whatever that is.

"Pops said he'll buy me a car next year if I could get my grades high up. Can you...tutor me? I-if it's alright, if not, it's fine." he explained and started rambling.

"O-okay. I'll tutor you." she agreed.

This can be a chance, a reason to spend time with him. There's nothing wrong with spending time with someone you like, even though they clarified that they like someone else, right? There's nothing wrong with that. She just want to get to see him everyday, talk to him, bond with him, as _friends._ Which she knew they will only be. And he needs help, he's asking a favor, besides, she can't turn him down no matter what she do.

Naruto stopped his tracks and looked at Hinata, "Really? That's so kind of you. Thank you Hinata!" he smiled even brighter, just like when they exchanged greetings this morning, when they hugged.

"O-of course," she smiled back at him. They continued walking their way to the cafeteria.

A tutor huh.

Suddenly, waves of anxiety washed through her.

**xxXXxx**

"So I was like, 'BAM, beat that!'" Naruto exclaimed, finishing his story. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm gestures.

It was already lunchtime and they all gathered together in the cafeteria to eat. Everybody was having a good time, eating and laughing, sharing their own stories and joking around.

"Okay, okay." Kiba spoke up, gesturing everyone to calm down.

"So there was this guy, and he liked this girl." Everybody listened to him intently, as he goes on to his story.

"He started courting her, and after like, 3 months, he finally made her say yes. They started out dating for a few months," Shino flicked his sun glasses as he watched his friend tell the story.

"Everything seemed fine between them, but the next day, she dumped him."

"Why?" Ino bluntly asked. Suddenly feeling a bit irritated.

"I really don't know. She said that she's in love with someone else, and fortunately for her, the guy loves her too." He replied uncaringly. He put his hands behind his head and slouched.

"That's a drag." Shikamaru lazily commented, putting his chin on his palm.

"I know." Kiba agreed, slightly chuckling.

"I mean, dumping a guy like that. When he worked so hard to get you. To earn your love, heh. And the guy was an idiot for falling like that." He added, scoffing.

"You can't blame her," Tenten interjected. Kiba stared at her.

"She said she was in love, at least she was honest and told him the truth." she defended. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a point," Sakura agreed.

"Then why did she agreed to go out with the guy? So she could play with him while she waits for the other to love her back?" Kiba had his arms crossed over his chest now.

"That's probably not the reason. She might have tried loving the guy but failed. She's probably glad to find out that the guy she truly loves, loves her back, and she's also probably hurt that she had to break up with the other guy." She argued.

"How do you know that? You don't even know her," Kiba slammed his hands on the table, standing up. Everyone felt the sudden tension from Kiba.

"I was just saying my perspective," she responded. She doesn't know why he's pushing this.

"Well your perspective is stupid!" Kiba almost yelled.

"Why are you getting too caught up to this?" She raised her voice, also standing up. They were now face to face.

"The guy happen to be a close friend of mine!"

"Really? Who is it then?!"

Everybody felt the tension rise up. They were terrified that if they move even just a little, everything will be out of control.

"It's none of your business! You don't know him!"

"Is it Shino?"

Everybody turned their heads to Shino. He stared at the two for three seconds and responded, "I'm glad you took notice of me, but no. It's not me."

The two looked back at each other with their dagger eyes.

After what seemed like forever, Lee made a sipping-from-a-drink noise. Neji hushed him sternly.

"What a pain," Shikmaru quietly complained.

"Shikamaru," Ino silently hissed at him.

"Hmph. Forget it. You don't even know what happened. Girls are just so annoying, rude and so devious. They can never be trusted." Kiba ended the argument, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You-" She was going to say something in retort when someone cut her off.

"Gaara!" Naruto called over. They all turned to the direction Naruto was looking at.

They saw three students walking towards their table. The one on the left was a girl, with blonde hair, pony-tailed in four. The one on the right was a guy, he had brown tousled hair like Naruto's, except that his was shorter. The one on the middle, had red hair, that's also tousled, the outline of his eyes were so dark, he was much paler than the other two, he also had a kanji tattoo on his left forehead that says, 'love'.

"Naruto. You study here too?" The guy on the right said.

"Yeah. You guys too huh?" Naruto smiled and stood up. He went to greet the three.

"How are you?" He asked.

"We're fine. How 'bout you? Seems like you made a lot of friends." The girl remarked, glancing behind him.

"What? No, they're all my childhood friends. It really was a coincidence that we all go to school here. And now, you guys." He smiled brightly, which they all returned.

"Oh hey, were heading to mu place after school, you wanna come?" He invited. It would be a great thing for them to come. That way, they all could be close to one another, all of his friends. His sure the guys wouldn't mind. He noticed Gaara glanced behind him to his friends.

"Don't worry Gaara, it's fine. They're really fun to be with once you get to know them." He reassured him. This would be like the first time Gaara will hang out with a lot of people. Gaara looked back at him and nodded.

"Oh, I forgot. I should introduce you," He turned back to his friends, who were watching them talk.

"Uh guys, this is Temari, Gaara and Kankuro." He introduced.

"They're siblings. Their family is from the Wind country, in Suna. They're partners with my family's business so they're staying here for a while." He explained. He turned to the siblings.

"And these are my long time childhood friends: Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba." He introduced them, pointing a finger to each one by their names.

"Hey," Kankuro greeted with a wave.

"Hey. Why don't you sit with us?" Ino greeted back and invited them politely.

"Sure." Temari replied and the three of them sat down.

Ino automatically had her eyes on the kanji that was written on Gaara's forehead. Gaara looked at her with a stoic face.

"Love," Ino said aloud. He blinked at her, not changing his expression.

"Alright, let's keep eating guys," Chouji announced and started chowing down food.

Thank goodness the tension between Kiba and Tenten had stopped. They were all so close to throwing their selves out of the window.

It was a good thing the siblings showed up.

******xxXXxx**  


Kiba entered the classroom and looked around for where to sit. He was almost late so there weren't any vacant left. Luckily he found one.

He started walking towards his seat but stopped when he saw who he was sitting beside with. Tenten. She was resting her chin on her palm, dazed off.

Tenten immediately noticed him and she gave an annoyed look, crossing her arms. He groaned inwardly. He proceeded to his seat and sat down.

Tenten scowled at him and looked away. Kiba crossed his arms as well.

Just then, their sensei, walked in.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, your Chemistry teacher." she introduced.

The class started. Kurenai asked them to get their books as she started lecturing.

After minutes of boredom, Kiba poked Tenten on her hair bun.

She turned to him, irritated, "What?" she hissed. Doesn't he get that she don't wanna talk to him? Kiba smirked.

"Jeez, why do you hate me so much?" he asked, his grin still splattered across his face, Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Did what I said earlier really bothered you?" he asked once more.

"Any girl would be bothered by what you said," she retorted, getting even more annoyed.

"Yeah, but, are _you _a _girl_?" he teased. Tenten felt her blood boil. She swore, if they weren't in the middle of the class, she would've knocked him down to the ground.

"Shut the hell up, Inuzuka," she glared. Kiba chuckled at this.

"Alright, calm down. I'm just messing with ya," he put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't talk to me," she said in final and looked away. Then he heard her mumbled something, "werewolf freak,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, more like demanded, now getting angry.

"I said you're a freak. I mean look at those eyes, and your teeth, and those red marks on your cheeks. What's up with that?" It was now Tenten's time to annoy.

"That's my family's trademark." He slightly growled.

"What a weird trademark." she said, uncaringly and turned back. Kiba felt his fists clench. How dare she disrespect his family like that.

"I'm going to give you all a partner for the whole year. As your Chemistry teacher, I'm not only interested on our subject, but the chemistry that will grow with your partner as well. Every project, seat work, and homework that I will give, you will do together. But you'll have separate grades." Kurenai explained.

"I'll partner you up with your seatmates." Kiba and Tenten felt like a bomb just exploded by Kurenai's last statement.

The seats has 4 rows, and each row has two vertical seats apart from the others. And Kiba and Tenten were the ones stting _beside _each other.

"WHAT?!" both yelled in unison.

The whole class looked at them.

"Is there a problem?" Their sensei asked, crossing her arms, her friendly expression becoming serious.

"N-nothing, sensei. Sorry," Tenten apologized weakly. What the hell.

"Alright then, class dismissed." The two looked at each other, scowling. Both thinking that this year, was screwed up.

**xxXXxx**

Shikamaru was leaning against a wall, by the hallways. If you're asking why he's not in class, well, he skipped it. Yes, Shikamaru Nara skips class on first days. Don't judge.

His hands were on his pockets, his left leg was leaning on the wall, his head resting against it as well. He was bored, but he'd rather stay there for an hour than go to some lame class like History. He hates that subject.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he turned to his right and saw a blonde girl, with four pigtails. Oh, it's her.

"It's you." he bluntly said, ignoring her question.

"What are you doing out here?" she put a hand on her hip.

"I skipped class." he nonchalantly said, like it was a normal thing to do.

"On your first day?" she lifted a brow. What's with this girl, why can't he just leave him alone.

"Yeah, not to sound rude but, why do you care?" he asked. She smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just curious, that's all. You're one of Naruto's friends right?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, you met him on middle school," he replied.

"He and Gaara are really close. We're surprise to see him here," she explained.

"Gaara, Naruto said you're siblings?" He asked, clarifying Naruto's statement.

"That's right." she confirmed, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"How come the three of you are classmates?" he asked again, curious. Why are they classmates? The three of them, are they triplets? But, they don't look very much alike, and the red head kid looks younger than the two of them.

"I'll tell you when we become friends. You're going to Naruto's place right?" she asked. Honetly, Shikamaru's tired of this little mind game she's playing him with. Why can't she just tell him? If it's not really a secret why not just tell? And why do they need to be friends first?

"I am."

She walked past him, and stopped. Shikamaru's gaze never left her.

"By the way, the name's Temari. Temaru no Sabaku." she turned her head to him.

After a moment, he replied. "Shikamaru Nara." She gave him one last glance.

Then she walked off.

Surprisingly, he found himself wanting to know more about the girl.

**xxXXxx**

"So we have a new student here from Suna, his family's name and business is known from their country and here as well, they partnered up with the Uzumaki Corporation so they moved here in Konoha. Gaara, please introduce yourself." Yamato announced and politely gestured Gaara to introduce.

The whole time, he was staring at a certain blonde girl that he saw back at the cafeteria, one of Naruto's friends. He doesn't know why but, he found her interesting. Her beauty was indeed unique to him, and he doesn't know why. He met a alot of beautiful girls back in middle school, but he never felt anything like this with them. So, why was she different? Was it because she's not from Suna? He felt nervous and felt something...something inside him everytime she meets his gaze, like spark? And he felt it again when their sensei started introducing him to everyone, making _all _of them stare at him, including a certain blonde. He never felt _this _before. What was it?

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku, from Suna. It's, nice to meet you all."He introduced.

Gaara's not really good at communicating with people. He was home-schooled since 2nd grade, because of that _incident. _He went back to school when he was at 7th grade, along with his siblings. Both of them have to stop going to school to wait for him, so they can be classmates, that's what his father wants, since the incident. He wants someone to look after him when he's going back to school. Gaara was the one who asked his dad to let him go back. His dad agreed on one condition, his siblings have to be with him. _  
_

His older brother was the one who teaches him things he needs/wants to know. Like how to greet people, without scaring them.

You see, when he was six years old, he was bullied. One day, he made a stop to it and fought back. The problem was, he went too far, and got the boy hospitalized. Ever since, everyone in his class feared him, stayed away from him. But whenever someone tries to hurt or even insult him, whenever he hears someone talking about him, it would always lead into physical fights. He started going to the principal's office three times a week.

The next school year, his father didn't let him go to school, he was home-schooled. Even when he came back on the seventh grade, he kept his distance from everyone, and was always cold. Until he met Naruto. At first, he considered him as his enemy, but after their fight, he explained him how he knew how he felt, how he was also bullied and met friends along the way to help him, and he told him, he should stop pushing everyone away. Since then, Gaara was a changed guy. And Naruto was his first friend.

"Alright, everyone, be kind to him." he told the class and turned to Gaara, "you may sit down Gaara." He gestured and he went to sit down.

As soon as the class started, Gaara heard someone from his back.

"Psst, hey, Gaara," the voice was familiar. He turned around to see who it was. Ino.

She smiled at him, and he felt _it_ again. He blinked at her.

"Remember me, Ino? From the cafeteria, Naruto's friend. You're his friend too right? Back at middle school?" She paused, waiting for an answer.

After a moment of deep thought, he replied. "Yes." This time, Ino blinked. Another pause.

"Anyways, so your family's partnered up with Naruto's family business right?" she asked again. Why was she talking to him?

Again, he replied. "Yes." He looked at her with no expression, blinking. Ino, was leaning against that back of his chair, both of them facing each other...and it was awkward. It's just that he's not use to talking to people. Nobody really starts a conversation with him. Nobody dared to.

"You're a very quiet person." she commented. Looking at him curiously, their face were close to each other, maybe 4 inches. And she looked like she didn't mind.

"Um, yes." he shyly looked down. She giggled.

"Is that all you can say? 'Yes'?" she rested her arms on the back of his chair, with her chin resting on it. Gaara felt his stomach melt inside. What is this feeling? It's uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he said, slowly looking back at her. She giggled again.

"So tell me, how long are you gonna be here?" she asked. Pause.

"As long as my siblings and I feel like it." he replied.

"Oh, then I hope you enjoy it here, at least until you graduate." she smiled at him again. He never realized but, her blue eyes were so...extraordinary. Naruto has blue eyes but, he's never seen it so beautiful like these. This girl was unique indeed.

"I hope so to," he was still staring at her, never blinking. His face expression was stoic, but he wasn't bored.

"Don't worry, you will. I'll make sure you'll have fun with your stay here," she stated.

"You will?" he asked.

"Yes of course. I'll be your friend, I'm sure you're going to have fun with me around." she chuckled lightly. Flipping her bangs slightly to the side. He blinked at her.

"You're going to Naruto with us later right?" she asked, starting another conversation. She's still talking to him, is she actually having fun talking to him? He doesn't know, but it was strange. She is so...bubbly.

"Yes." Another word reply.

"That's great, you really should mingle, that way, you'll be able to talk with more confidence." she smiled again, making him feel _that _feeling again.

"Miss Yamanaka and Mister Sabaku, please listen to the lecture. You can have your friendly conversation later, after class." Yamato scolded, making a scary face.

"Y-yes sensei. S-sorry." she smiled nervously. Wow, that's some sensei. Gaara nodded and blinked.

The class continued.

He thought about the conversation he had with the blonde.

_"That's great, you really should mingle, that way, you'll be able to talk with more confidence."_

He felt a small curve forming his lips. And he felt _it _again.

_"Yes of course. I'll be your friend, I'm sure you're going to have fun with me around." she chuckled lightly. Flipping her bangs slightly to the side. _

She said she'll be his friend. Another smile. And again, that feeling.

He took one glance behind him, meeting her eyes. She smiled and the _feeling _got worse. He blinked back.

It was strange, somebody actually talked to him, maybe if she knew who he was before, she wouldn't even bother. Also, there's something about her, he couldn't understand. It's making him furious inside. And what was this feeling? This is a new one for him.

Gaara's gonna have a word with his siblings about this _feeling_. What was it?

**xxXXxx**

The bell rang as the students went out of their classrooms. Kiba and Naruto walked along through the hallways.

"So what should we do tonight?" Naruto asked. Honestly, he has no idea what they're all going to do in his place. Watch movies? Eat?

"How 'bout we play, with the Jar of Questions?" Kiba suggested, smirking. Oh that _game. _

"Are you sure you can take it?" Naruto mockingly asked.

"Heh, no sweat." he confidently responded with a smug.

"Alright, but don't go complaining like the last time," he mocked him some more.

"Oh you're on," he fist bump with him, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**First chapter. It's a _bit _too long, but it's because I want to write all their first moments together, which will start a romance. This is gonna be EPIC. ;) Just wait. Please review.**


End file.
